


关于吃醋的原因分析

by Polka



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FDR花了很久才明白自己不是为了Lauren而嫉妒Tuck，而是为了Tuck而嫉妒Lauren。</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于吃醋的原因分析

（1）

FDR按下手里的遥控按钮，监听设备里立刻传来报警器尖细刺耳的鸣叫，那声音在耳膜上刮擦着，明明令人烦躁，却让他忍不住笑了出来。  
因为他满意地听到Lauren在惊呼，以及Tuck发出沙哑的咒骂。  
柔情蜜意时刻到此结束。  
刚才报纸和杂物被扫落在地的声音，湿濡的接吻声，急促的鼻息声，甚至彼此撕扯衣服的布料崩裂声（FDR觉得自己听到了），都被成功中止。  
他笑着让自己随着椅子在原地打了个转，然后站起身，吹着口哨把监听设备给关掉。

半个小时后他的家门就被踹开。  
Tuck板着脸，看起来难得地严肃，FDR知道这家伙此刻气急败坏——紧抿的嘴唇和藏在身后的拳头，还有微微绷起的肩膀和手臂，都说明他的老朋友已经决意要狠狠给他一下子。  
“我以为我们有约定。”Tuck朝着他向前走了一步。  
FDR本能地后退。  
“约定里不包括和她上床这部分。”  
“但你做了。”  
“是她主动。”  
“这不是理由。”Tuck咬着自己的下唇——他焦虑时经常这么做，比如当Heinrich打开降落伞时，比如Collins发出禁闭指令时，FDR常担心他会把嘴唇给咬出血来，尤其是像现在这种情形，他的牙齿嵌进了下嘴唇，被咬住的柔软部位泛着苍白。这让FDR感到，呃，FDR也不知道这是什么感觉，因为他从不愿意深想下去。  
“我爱她。”Tuck又逼近一步。  
“我也……”  
我也爱她，FDR想说的是。Lauren是个好姑娘，聪明又有趣，还曾经是个体操选手，棒极了对吧？他是挺喜欢她。  
可Tuck的眼神未免太认真了一点，认真到在对视的一瞬间他感到了嫉妒。  
嫉妒Lauren也邀请Tuck滚床单？  
嫉妒Tuck真的喜欢上了Lauren？  
操，他可不愿意细想，虽然答案呼之欲出。  
他在女人和工作上常胜的人生可从来没有遇到过这样的问题。  
为了止住深思，FDR并没有再往后退，他想自己是需要一拳头，揍自己，揍到疼痛并且流鼻血，这样Tuck就会显得讨人厌一点儿，这样他就可以把答案在心里再放一放。  
可是Tuck忿忿地盯着他，手臂紧绷的肌肉最后放松了下去，接着转身扫了一眼他的屋子，走到桌前，伸手拿起那个罪魁祸首的黑色遥控器，扔在地面，用脚跟重重地碾压，直到它发出了塑料断裂的卡擦声。  
然后Tuck就走了，一句话也没再多说。

（2）

这次的任务是抓住Ivan。  
Ivan是个滑头的家伙，在他的地盘上永远配备着凶神恶煞的帮派分子，光头的、戴墨镜的、纹身的、肌肉发达的，光凭FDR和Tuck两个人可没办法轻易搞定。  
不过每周五晚，Ivan会准点出现在那家最近很火的叫Babyface的夜店里，只身一人。

FDR和Tuck约好了8点钟在门口见面，两个人都不约而同地穿着灰色T恤和松松垮垮的牛仔裤。  
他们忽略了彼此打招呼的环节，并肩走进店里，很快便同时发现了一个小问题。  
镭射灯将满厅的人们照得五颜六色——但都是清一水的男人，即使化着浓妆穿着闪亮亮的吊带裙的，也还是男人。  
周五原来是基佬之夜，作为一个夜店达人，FDR有点懊恼自己竟然不知道这情况。  
“分头找？”他低声问。  
有两个男人在他面前彼此抚摸接吻，舌头交缠在一起，他觉得自己脸要开始红起来，因为Tuck就站在他身边，和他看着同样的画面。  
“好。”Tuck的态度依旧冷冰冰，明显是还没从几天前被破坏的约会中缓过来。  
但还没转过身去分头行动，Tuck的表情就有了变化，他朝着FDR背后的方向睁大眼睛，随即伸手拉住FDR，将身体凑上去，那距离近得FDR能隔着薄T恤感觉到对方胸口的热度。  
“操。”Tuck低声骂了一句。  
FDR还没搞清楚发生了什么，但Tuck贴在他胸口，抬起头，用手按住他的脑袋往下压，然后吻住他。  
操。这回轮到FDR在心里骂起来。  
因为这感觉实在棒透了。那对嘴唇又湿又软，柔嫩得像百合花瓣，他必须将指甲掐在手心里，才能克制住自己不把舌头伸出来沿着它们贪婪地舔上一圈，再顺势钻进对方的口腔。  
现在他知道有人在他身后，而且那个人很有可能认出他俩。  
他配合着Tuck的动作，将左手伸出去挽住对方的腰，变换着角度轻啄那对嘴唇，直到Tuck将脸撇开。  
“见鬼，Heinrich的人在这。”  
Tuck的语气不知道是因为刚才的紧张还是因为这个吻而缓和下来，让FDR也随之松了口气。  
“现在分头找，我负责舞池，你负责吧台。”

（3）

尽管成功逮到了Ivan，FDR最近却总处于失神状态。  
Lauren能感觉到，Collins能感觉到，行动小组能感觉到，Tuck也能感觉到。  
事实上，过了两周时间，他和Lauren也没有再上第二次床，只是偶尔约出来喝咖啡而已。倒是Tuck和Lauren突飞猛进起来——他俩一起带Joe去动物园，一起看电影，一起听音乐剧，还一起去参加社区组织的义务服务。  
FDR不知道他俩搞到一起没。  
他猜应该是搞上了。这让他更加丧气。  
他的心里有个答案，现在已经十分明确了——他不是为了Lauren而嫉妒Tuck，而是为了Tuck而嫉妒Lauren，一想到他俩在约会，FDR就觉得自己嫉妒得要命。没有人比他更了解Tuck，也没有人比Tuck更了解他，他对Tuck说过那么多次我爱你，却压根没明白这句话其实是真心实意。  
他应该早点儿发现这一点，唉，这可真他妈的糟心。  
所以FDR最近总处于失神状态，并且时常叹气。

这样的日子又过去了一周之后，Tuck接到了Lauren的电话。  
“Lauren打电话给我了，”Tuck咧着嘴，笑得像个傻子，眼睛里都闪着光，“她约我出去。”  
FDR知道自己的脸色相当难看。  
所以Tuck小心翼翼地看着他，又赶忙补充了一句，“我很抱歉。”  
事情不是你想的那样——FDR很想这么告诉Tuck，可抬眼就看到Tuck抑制不住的喜悦神情，于是他动了动嘴唇，最后说出来的是“祝贺你”。

结果Tuck回来之后也是一脸失神模样。  
他一屁股坐在自己的办公椅上，将脑袋陷进椅背柔软的皮质部分，呆呆地看着天花板。  
“FDR，”他继续看着天花板，开始自言自语般地说话，“我讨厌你。”

（4）

两个失魂落魄的人去执行任务总是容易出问题。  
FDR因为没注意到身后的追兵而挨了一发子弹时，Tuck正在和一个风衣男比赛跑步速度和射击精准度。等他花了五分钟解决掉剩下的对手，回过头去，才看见FDR抱着膝盖蜷在地上，那张永远在耍酷的脸皱成一团，显得相当扭曲难看——要知道，通常都是他把任务搞砸，而FDR总是帮他擦屁股的那个。  
所以看见FDR流着血，Tuck大概傻了有半分钟的时间，才赶忙冲过去帮他的老搭档检查伤势。  
子弹嵌在大腿里，没有伤到动脉。但FDR因此住了一个星期的院，上班都要拄着拐杖。  
Tuck去医院看过一次他，正好在走廊上碰见了Lauren，捧着束花，拎着个篮子。她有点心虚地微笑着，告诉Tuck篮子里是她自己烤的覆盆子松饼。  
“要不要试一个？”她问。  
Tuck赶忙摇头。  
他和FDR说了两句话就匆匆离开了，这两句话是：“祝你早日康复”和“那我走了”。

直到FDR拄着拐杖重新出现在办公室时，Tuck才敢像以往一样揶揄他。  
“瘸腿英雄你回来了？”Tuck的话里带着融冰的友好示意——既然胜负已定，再赌气可不是办法，而且这家伙毕竟是FDR，他这辈子最好的朋友。  
FDR朝着他点点头。  
“偶尔受个伤也不错，Lauren的特制家庭松饼味道如何？”  
能用这样的语气说出这个名字，Tuck突然感到轻松了许多，但紧接着，他就听到了一个完全出乎意料的答案。  
“我没和她在一起。”FDR扶着桌子坐下，因为疼痛而皱着眉。  
“什么叫没和她在一起？”Tuck从自己的位置上站起来。  
“就是字面上的意思。”  
“操你的，她可是拒绝了我，选择了你。”  
“是我的错，对不起。”FDR看着他，眼睛是平和而坦率的蓝色，“一开始我就不该加入。”  
这家伙竟然在道歉，Tuck想，FDR可永远是对的，从来不道歉。  
接着FDR就低下脑袋，将视线埋在了文件堆里。

（5）

Tuck能感觉到FDR变了，但究竟是哪里变了，他也说不出来。  
这家伙再也不会张口闭口习惯地说我爱你，也不会在任务成功后回应自己的热烈拥抱，甚至都不再约他去家里玩游戏看电视。  
因此Tuck有点担心。  
据说抑郁症的症状之一就是开始逃避人际交往。作为这家伙唯一的好朋友，Tuck觉得自己有义务帮助他。  
“嘿，难得的周末，要不要去喝一杯？”  
“明天我要带Joe去野餐，你来不来？”  
“有人送我两张拳王争霸赛的票，不如一起去看？”  
“你下班干什么？我家附近新开了一家印度菜。”  
“听着，伙计，无论你遇到什么问题，都可以告诉我。”  
他可不知道这样的举动让FDR的烦恼值又往上翻了几倍。

这家伙可真是个大麻烦。在被连续骚扰了一个礼拜之后，FDR彻底投降。  
投降的方式是，在Tuck站在他家门口拿着盒新出的游戏敲门时，他探出脑袋，结结实实地给了这家伙一个吻。  
嘴唇分开的时候，Tuck还愣着，接着伸手挠了挠头发。  
“这么说不是抑郁症。”  
“什么抑郁症？”  
“没什么。”  
然后FDR盯着他，再次低下头。  
“等等。”虽然没有跑开，但Tuck将身体向后仰，避开了第二个吻。  
“现在你还要和我在我家玩游戏吗？”FDR的语气认真。  
“还要带着Joe和我去野餐吗？”  
“还要约我去看比赛吗？”  
“还想和我试新开的印度菜馆吗？”  
“操。”Tuck张嘴，只说出了这一个词。  
“哦，这就是你的回答？”FDR看起来不怎么愉快，伸手过来推他，使他往后一个趔趄差点儿摔倒，随即就侧身退回屋里，准备关门。  
但Tuck抢先将手扶在门框上，阻止了这一举动。  
他觉得老朋友留给自己的消化时间未免太短了，咄咄逼人的态度也未免太霸道了，这可不像情圣FDR，倒像个赌气的毛头小子，显得青涩幼稚，又有点可爱。  
没错，有点可爱。而且这个吻并不算太糟，Tuck想，这可不是他们第一次接吻，数起来是第三次了，每次都不算太糟。  
这事发生得有点扯，但如果让FDR现在把门关上，他想他俩可就真没法再当朋友了。  
所以他一手抓着门框，一手举起那盒新超级玛丽奥，故作轻松地对FDR说，“我想先玩这个。”

（6）

感恩节的假期即将到来，办公室里满溢着愉快气氛，在这气氛笼罩下，每个人似乎都变得轻松有趣起来。  
FDR朝着对面的办公桌迅速地瞥了一眼。  
Tuck正在敲着键盘，眼神专注。  
他喜欢这家伙认真的表情，包括那些有点儿深的抬头纹。  
“Tuck？”  
对面的人望了过来。  
“感恩节又到了。”  
他们已经一起度过了整整四年的感恩节——Tuck是单身，除了分手的老婆和儿子之外也没有其他家人，所以FDR那热心过头的奶奶总是在打电话时嘱咐他别忘了邀请Tuck参加节日聚餐，今年当然也不例外。  
“我整理了间客房给Tuck，黑色星期五的血拼他可必须要帮手。”她在动员电话里发出指令。  
要是之前这当然不成问题，但现在？FDR也没把握Tuck会愿意跟他回家——自从那个门口的吻之后，他俩就恢复了一种表面的、生疏的关系，虽然依旧一起执行任务，一起玩游戏，偶尔还一起吃饭或去酒吧，但Tuck似乎并不想谈论这事，FDR干脆也就什么都不提，他还想保有这个朋友。  
Tuck的视线越过桌面堆积着的杂物看向他，似乎在考虑，又像在放空。  
“哦。几点出发？”  
他得到了小声回应。  
“明天中午你来找我，我开车过去。”  
“好。”  
Tuck回答完便立刻低下头去，继续敲起键盘，所以他错过了FDR最近难得流露的愉快表情。

他们将车停好走进院子的时候，FDR的奶奶已经迎在家门口。  
“亲爱的，今年也有味道相当棒的火鸡。”她七十岁的脸上有属于孩童的笑容，接过Tuck手里的粉色康乃馨之后，便给了他一个热情拥抱，“Tuck，好久不见，你可真是个甜心。”  
似乎受到感染，Tuck也咧嘴笑起来，笑得放松而毫无戒备。  
FDR先是看着他，然后伸手轻拽住他胳膊往客厅里走。“你们别站在门口傻笑了，奶奶，我要杯咖啡。Tuck你要什么？”

晚餐是愉快的，桌上的闲聊也是愉快的，一如往年。  
Tuck对这样的家庭可一点儿抵抗力都没有，这简直是他的理想型——光线明亮的大宅子，一堵贴满老照片的墙，爱笑的彼此深爱的老夫妇，一只牧羊犬，两只短毛猫，屋前有马厩和梧桐树，屋后是塞满木工工具的小仓库——这可真让Tuck彻底失去抵抗力，以至于晚餐结束后FDR领着他回他的临时房间时，他就站在那间墙壁是粉蓝色，窗帘是鹅黄色的屋子里，任凭FDR像个中学生似的吻他，连FDR的嘴唇尝起来都带着他所喜欢的居家味道——饼干屑、咖啡和饭后甜点里的小糖豆的味道。  
将嘴唇撤离之后，FDR望着他，似乎对他的坦然感到惊讶。  
第四次接吻。Tuck琢磨着，依旧感觉不错。  
他还想要第五次，就在这间房间，就在这个家里，就在现在。  
“操。”他压低声音咒骂着自己这个念头，却又同时仰起了脑袋。

（7）

客房只有张单人的小木头床，为了和粉蓝色的墙壁相衬，FDR的奶奶特地选择了粉红床单和被褥，以及充满田园气息的蓝色方格枕头套，充分满足了她少女时代的口味偏好。  
当Tuck被拽着仰倒在那张床上时，内心始终有种强烈的违和感。这个房间更适合捉迷藏，下棋，玩布玩偶，谈论天气或动物，而不是接吻和做爱。但正是这种违和感一丝一缕地转化为刺激，令他脉搏加速，血液涌动，莫名兴奋。  
等到FDR的手按住他屁股，他才意识到问题并立刻想从床上跳起来。  
“伙计，这可不行。”  
“怎么不行？”FDR用手指划过他前面，不难发现，刚才的吻和抚摸已经让他有了反应。  
“我绝对不做下面那个。”Tuck想了想这事，随即认真地对压在自己身上的老朋友说。  
他的表情倒像是在和线人就报酬问题讨价还价，反正这表情绝不应该出现在床上。  
FDR考虑了半分钟时间，有点忧郁地回答，“好。”  
所以接下来换作了Tuck用手指不怎么熟练地给FDR扩张，然后抬起他的腰，进入他。开始的二十分钟里FDR都忍着爆粗口的冲动，因为这感觉又痛又古怪，直到适应了Tuck的尺寸，他才开始嫌弃这家伙做事一如既往地温吞，并催促他“快一点”或“用力点”，要不然就小声抱怨“你是没吃晚饭吗？”  
总之，这是个气氛微妙的晚上。  
他们睡得太晚，以至于第二天在卖场拎着沉甸甸的购物袋排长队时两人都黑着眼圈，打着哈欠。

（8）

感恩节之后到圣诞节的这段时间总是特别忙碌。年终总结报告、评审考核以及繁杂的日常工作将每天都占得满满当当。  
这期间FDR和Tuck又上了三次床——只是用手，谁也没占到便宜。  
好吧，还有用嘴。  
一想起自己那时候的举动，Tuck在办公室里都觉得浑身不自在。他不明白自己怎么就鬼迷心窍地愿意跪下去舔FDR，大概是因为那双蓝眼睛盯着他的时候满溢着渴望，又或者是因为他想看看自己能够做到什么程度，陷得有多深。  
事实证明他喜欢这个，喜欢他的老朋友给他的反应，也喜欢那之后的接吻和FDR为他“服务”的部分，他想他喜欢FDR的一切，自然而然地，真奇怪以前自己怎么都没发现。

FDR的奶奶开始预约圣诞晚餐，当然也一如既往地预上了Tuck的位置。  
而这次老太太站在桌前一边给大家分加了杏仁核桃和白兰地的圣诞蛋糕，一边开起“你们这样黏在一起我怎么抱曾孙”的老玩笑时，这两个家伙都内心一颤，接着赶忙假装微笑。  
“那下次你得把Joe借过来。”FDR看向Tuck，笑得异常灿烂，露着一排整齐洁白得可以去做牙膏广告的牙齿。  
“奶奶你看这样行不行，能不能再撑一年？”Tuck也咧着嘴配合。  
然后他们同时拿起面前的叉子，开始往嘴里塞蛋糕。  
蛋糕美味极了，除了坚果还加了打碎的曲奇粒，吃起来有特殊的酥脆香甜。

帮忙洗完碗回到房间里，Tuck就发现FDR已经等在那儿，坐在床沿，见到他进来，便朝他点头。  
他一屁股坐在旁边，随即被FDR伸手过来搂住肩膀，一侧过脸去，就对上那双跟蓝得跟海似的眼睛。  
“忘了说，圣诞快乐。”他的老朋友摸起他的脑袋，将那头略微硬质经常翘着的头发拨弄得更加蓬乱，接着凑到他耳边，吻他的耳朵和脸颊。  
Tuck低头默默笑起来。  
他觉得自己最近未免笑得太多。

第二天FDR才收到了来自Tuck的圣诞礼物。除了一套Star Trek手工模型之外，还有一场完全出乎他意料的、主动而热情的性爱——Tuck一定知道他有多么喜欢自己的嘴，这家伙在他家客厅的地毯上跪着给他深喉，他能看见自己在Tuck被唾液和前液濡湿的唇间出入，光是这个画面都足够他高潮无数次。但就在他差点儿到达之前，Tuck突然停下来并站起身，将下巴抵在他胸口，眯着眼望着他，嘴唇还湿润着，然后抓住他的手按在自己屁股上。  
FDR立刻读懂了这个暗示。  
这可真是……喔，棒透了，这可真是他收到的最好的圣诞礼物。  
仿佛是为了证明自己，FDR先用指头让Tuck体验了一次高潮——以后这家伙可绝不会再嘲笑他的手了——接着便将还没从人生第一次前列腺高潮中缓过神来的Tuck翻过身去，让他趴在沙发上，从身后插入。Tuck立刻深吸了口气，随即发出含混的咒骂声。  
确认了这只是不甘心而不是疼痛的咒骂之后，FDR便伸手去抚弄对方的阴茎，同时开始动起胯部。  
这份圣诞礼物大概是Tuck最后悔送出的一份。  
他一边努力组织着他所掌握的全部脏话并骂出声来，一边敏感地打着颤——他可不愿意承认自己被搞得爽透了，被这个有着滑腻小手的令他头疼的朋友。

他们每天做爱的日子一直持续到了新年伊始，饥渴得就像两个刚尝肉味的青少年。  
在新年的第一个周末，FDR给Tuck叫了个搬家公司。  
新年的第二个周末，Tuck怀里抱着他的宝贝游戏机，背着局里的水晶奖杯，用FDR给他的钥匙打开了新家的家门，尽管这个家他也不能再熟悉。  
新年的第三个周末，Tuck从Katie那儿接来了Joe，坐着FDR的车一起去看爷爷奶奶。

老太太来开门的时候，先是打量了一下正小心看着自己的孙子和他那一脸紧张的好朋友，还有他好朋友的可爱儿子，随即就笑了。  
“外面冷，快进来吧。”她脸上的每一道皱纹都因为笑容而舒展开来，“我就猜你们也该来看看我了，带着我的曾孙子。”  
“今天做樱桃派给你们吃。Tuck，你来帮我和面粉。FDR，你带着Joe和爷爷玩去。”跟以往一样，她愉快地发出了不得违抗的指令。

 

Fin.


End file.
